


Loneliness gives rise

by halduronbrightwang



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Lewpool au
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Jealousy, Lewpool au - Freeform, M/M, Multiverse, Other, Polyamory, Polygamy, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Issues, Violence, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halduronbrightwang/pseuds/halduronbrightwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the equal created to match him, Enkidu can only stand his golden king's awful behavior for so long. The mud and clay being, sometime in this false night brought on by clouds from the west left, barely a note left scratched in a tablet for Gilgamesh to find. Though too proud and too stubborn to admit aloud, he finds solace in this resident god's own lonely stupor. He supposes that it's good they aren't a thorn in his side for the time being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness gives rise

Gilgamesh lay with an arm across his face, legs tangled in the deep crimson silk of his sheets. He had read the note again and again, though his companion's chicken scratch he claimed to call cuneiform was illegible to anyone else, the king understood. Enkidu was gone, for the time being and would return as he always did, but the wilds called to him where he was meant to run free and hunt to his pleasure. Gilgamesh was barely awake, drifting between his thoughts and dreams for hours.

A hand awoke him, prodding his arm. He was used to his children or the occasional wife of his waking him. The children would ask to sleep by their father's side and curl into him before he could answer, leaving him defeated, only because he allowed it to be so, and with a mass of snoring kids who would wake before him as they always did so and wake him as they tried to 'quietly' serve him breakfast or return to their rooms. When it was his wives, he daresay that some were even more foolishly brave than the children, it was generally something they at least found to be important enough to risk waking him. One such night he had been woken to have a newborn placed in his arms, but this was no such night and it was neither wife nor child repeatedly tapping his arm until he graced them with his attention. 

"Ben left too." It took a moment of squinting in the dark to see who it was. The crane god, Soliairs, stood at the side of his bed and a solemn look cast upon them. He remembered when their companion, this Ben, had left for a long period and found company in Enkidu instead. With neither here he supposed it made sense for them to seek him out. He waited for them to say more but words didn't come; he could see them struggle to find them as their mouth gaped like a fish. As always Gilgamesh remain impatient and simply said "Come.", allowing the god into his bed. He thought of how he despised the god but put up with them for Enkidu’s sake and the sake of trade for the city as they clambore over him and onto his other side where Gilgamesh normally slept had Enkidu been at his side. The king ignored how bravely Soliairs wrapped an arm around his neck, keeping him close to themself. The two stayed like this for some time, listening to the gently rolling thunder outside. With how he was laying Gilgamesh was going to get a stiff neck, so he repositioned himself so that he was using the god as a pillow, his head tucked under their chin and resting on top of the swell of their breast. In this position he could hear how Soliairs's heart hammered away like a drum.

"What is it that makes you nervous? Do you regret your decision?" Gilgamesh asked and finally broke the silence. The two were never on the best of terms, even on their good days, but there were benifits to the relationship. Soliairs had clung to him and Enkidu from the moment they met and not only because he was part human, apparently they were extinct where the god came from, but because of how the hierarchy of their clan worked, which didn't allow for them to get close to many. In a way they were similar: they were both lonely and very proud. Too much so to admit it in words.

"Yeah a bit." The god paused and gave a strained laugh after a moment of silence. "You got really boney elbows." Just for that comment Gilgamesh drove his elbow into their side but unlike with Enkidu, they didn't return the gesture or begin a playful fight, so it was no fun to him to continue. Gilgamesh made himself comfortable again. 

"There is something else the matter. It would do you well to remember that lying to your king is a crime, heathen god of cranes." Soliairs took no insult to his comment, there was too much sleep in his voice to make it sound threatening and not that Soliairs would of taken it as so anyway. They were a friend of Enkidu, so Gilgamesh would bring them no harm for their sake. Soliairs simply stated that they'd tell him later but over a few days this talk never happened, although they continued to join him in his bed.

Why Gilgamesh simply didn't kick them out, he didn't know. Without Enkidu here he had no reason to respect such a beast unworthy of his respect, even when they had sex but it had to be habit now to put up with them. At least they dealt with stray children throughout the night, ushering them back to bed amd to their mothers. He overheard this tonight, telling one, he believed to be one of Enkidu’s children with the harlot Shamhat actually, that Gilgamesh would be able to play in the morning. He rolled over when the door was shut and reached out to the lamp on his nightstand, illuminating the room with a soft glow of burning reed oil. 

"Ugh, ya blindin' me." Soliairs sat down on the bed and squinted through the light. "Why don't ya just open all the curtain while you're at it?" They complained and lie down on a pillow, tucking it under their chest. 

"You complain far too much. If Enkidu did not enjoy your vulgarity so much I would have cut out your tongue long ago." It was an empty threat, Enkidu would have never allowed it and Soliairs knew this, rapping Gilgamesh on his shoulder. "You dare touch me without my permission?" He questioned.

"I do, you don't ask permission of your concubines, do yu not?" Soliairs mocked his tone and he was far too tired to argue with a mongrel who he knew would not give up.

"That matter does not concern you. Go to sleep, so I no longer have to listen to you whine." Soliairs harumphed and did as he said, muttering something in their common tongue he did not understand but knew to be a likely insult. Morning came and went but the two lazed around his chambers, having food brought to them by servants. There was little that needed Gilgamesh’s attention today and none of it immediate nor very important. At least not enough for him to bring himself to move farther than from his bed to the table to drink his morning wine and pick at the fruits laid across golden platters. Day in and day out this repeated but like all the times before, it had only been a matter of time before they fought again.

This time Enkidu and Ben weren't there to break it up.


End file.
